


Defeated By You

by wwspecial



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Anal Plug, Anxiety, BDSM, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Impact Play, M/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape Roleplay, Rough Sex, Subspace, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-16 10:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwspecial/pseuds/wwspecial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сиквел к «Going Under». Очень тёмный.<br/>Автор просит вас обратить внимание на предупреждения и прочесть сначала <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263856">Going Under</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defeated By You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Defeated By You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083992) by [missbeizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy). 



> **Предупреждения[автора](http://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/):**  
>     
> В этом сиквеле присутствуют: саб!Курт/дом!Блейн, связывание, панические атаки, ночные кошмары, использование анальной пробки, флагелляция (порка), игры с контролем дыхания, жёсткий секс, выход за рамки, ролевая игра в изнасилование, пощёчины и удушье.
> 
> Концепция этого фанфика заключается в ролевой игре в изнасилование, описанной в кратчайших подробностях — как и указано в рейтинге. Игра будет иметь место только с согласием обоих сторон, но имейте в виду, что она будет исполнена со всеми деталями, включая агрессию, оскорбления, наличие оружия (или угрозу его использования), поношение распущенности, гомофобный сленг и насильную пенетрацию. С счастливым концом, разумеется, потому что мои мальчики всегда справляются и находят способ удовлетворять потребности друг друга (будучи родственными душами даже при таком кинковом раскладе!), но содержание будет суровым, а путь — не из лёгких, поэтому, прошу вас, не ожидайте ничего меньшего.
> 
> Посвящается [Cee](http://bordering-on-the-avant-garde.tumblr.com), помощь которого была незаменима.
> 
>  **Предупреждения переводчика:**  
>  Перевод также доступен на [ficbook.net](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4071172)!

Услышав на кухне включённый кран и почувствовав рядом с собой на кровати пустое место, Блейн мгновенно осознал, что с Куртом что-то не так. Подобная комбинация факторов била в его голове тревогу настолько же незамедлительно, как плач ребёнка, запах подгорелого или же звук неисправно работающей стиральной машины. Ему не требовалось для этого долгих раздумий или каких-то определённых обстоятельств: он просто знал. И был на ногах, даже не успев толком проснуться: спина натянута струной, пульс — скачущий галопом. Он должен был увидеть Курта, должен был оценить, насколько всё было плохо (просто плохо или _Плохо_ -плохо), после чего бы он уже мог со спокойной душой перевоплотиться в чистого Дóма — без дополнительной разъедающей тревоги, что шла в комплекте со званием _партнёра_.

Среди ночи Курт так делал, только когда ему снились кошмары, и потому Блейн не удивился, обнаружив его склонившимся над раковиной, запустив руки по локоть под струю воды. Приглушенный шум льющийся воды и ощутимая кожей тяжесть её напора всегда служили Курту успокоением — особенно при воде максимально ледяной либо, наоборот, горячей (в зависимости от времени года). И когда Курт подрывался в панике с постели, засунуть руки под кран, склонившись с закрытыми глазами в попытках выровнять дыхание, было одним из его самых безопасных и эффективных методов в борьбе с паническими атаками.

Аккуратно приблизившись, Блейн опёрся бедром о кухонную тумбу и, дав Курту время самостоятельно заметить его присутствие, положил ему руку на спину, между лопаток:

— Курт?

Проскулив, Курт уткнулся лбом в кран, дрожа плечами под его рукой.

— Не можешь говорить? — попробовал Блейн снова.

Курт замотал головой.

Блейн принялся взвешивать в голове варианты как поступить. Попросить Курта поменять положение, когда он в такой панике, думал Блейн, было бы слишком. Заприметив на тумбе открытую баночку успокоительного, он спросил у Курта, принял ли тот свою дозу, на что получил кивок, и мысленно вычеркнул второй пункт из своего списка. Судя по тому, как Курт дёрнулся от его прикосновения, физическая близость также явно отпадала. Оставалось, в основном, только два варианта: простоять тут в надежде, что Курту полегчает от одного его присутствия, либо…

— Солнышко? Принести тебе твою обвязку?

— Пожалуйста, — прошептал Курт. За звуком льющейся воды его было почти не расслышать, но Блейн всё равно уловил.

— Только груди, или и ног, и щиколоток?

— Груди.

— Я буду буквально через несколько секунд. Постараешься дышать для меня в таком же ритме?

Блейн не ускорял шага. Любое суетливое движение или ответный выброс адреналина с его стороны только бы усугубили и без того плачевное состояние Курта, чего Блейн допускать абсолютно не собирался — несмотря на то, что сам был расстроен ничем не меньше обычного, когда у Курта случались ночные кошмары или панические атаки. Но, расстроенный или непоколебимый, все его эмоции всегда служили Курту: чем он может помочь, как он может это исправить, как ему стать тем, в чём Курт нуждался на данный момент.

Обвязки их не отличались роскошью: простой эластичный материал, как и для перевязок (только, разве что, куда симпатичнее с виду), сделанные из оставшейся у Курта в мастерской ткани. С первого взгляда ни у кого и мысли бы не промелькнуло насчёт их настоящего предназначения, но в этом и была вся задумка.

У раковины Блейн первым делом помог Курту встать ровно, хотя тот всё равно упрямо оставил запястья под водой. Молча Блейн стал обтягивать ему торс и верхнюю часть рук, закрепляя маленькие крючки на бицепсах. В обвязке было несколько мест, в которых её можно было либо затянуть потуже, либо ослабить. Блейн выбрал второе по тугости место:

— Туже, слабее? — спросил он, уже заканчивая.

— Хорошо, — ответил Курт, прозвучав чуточку менее испуганно. — Обнимешь? — попросил он, вытаскивая, наконец, из-под крана запястья, с которых теперь капала вода.

« _Слава тебе господи_ , — подумал Блейн с облегчением, — _не так плохо_ ». Стоя позади Курта, он крепко обхватил его талию руками, существенным образом его поддерживая: обе руки шатена, начиная с плеча и заканчивая перетянутыми запястьями, были тесно прижаты к груди, — и позволил исходившим от него волнам страха накрыть его с головой. Блейн потерял счёт времени, которое они провели так, незаметно покачиваясь на ногах, пока Курт не обмяк у него на груди, стремительно тяжелея в его объятьях по мере всё большего расслабления.

Наконец, Курт выдохнул:

— Выключишь воду? — что Блейн и сделал, незамедлительно возвращая руки обратно к нему на талию.

Рубашка Курта вся взмокла от пота, как и волосы на задней части шеи, а также виски́, но в целом пульс замедлил свой темп — теперь не такой бешеный, — а веки снова начали подниматься и опускаться (в отличие от того, как до этого они оставались широко распахнутыми, пугающе хлопая лишь раз в несколько долгих секунд). Прислушавшись к его сердцебиению, Блейн убедился в улучшении в темпе (хотя по его мнению он оставлял желать лучшего) и тихонько, нежно-нежно, прижался губами к его правому плечу.

— Такой же или другой? — спросил Блейн.

— Такой же, но с галлюцинациями, — ответил Курт, заставив Блейна поморщиться.

Сны об изнасиловании в придачу с визуальными галлюцинациями спросонья (смеси неких силуэтов и теней), являлись, возможно, самым тяжёлым, что Курту приходилось в своей жизни переносить. Раньше между сном и галлюцинациями существовала чёткая грань, но, с тех пор как они с Блейном съехались, оба явления начали плавно сливаться в одно, провоцируя всплески страха, паники и физического шока как во сне, так и в полудрёме.

Блейн знал, что винить в этом себя не послужило бы ни выходом из ситуации, ни объяснением того, как они в ней отказались, но не мог не переживать. Он Курту уже давно не доктор, но от его нынешнего его терапевта толку было мало: Курт сидел уже на третей по счёту комбинации таблеток за два года, а консультации, сами по себе, способствовали прогрессу не больше, чем то же самое успокоительное.

Иногда Блейна не покидало ощущение, что Курт ему чего-то не договаривал, и это сводило его с ума. Вначале у них было всё просто идеально: они ходили на свидания; занимались сексом, как подростки; съехались, предварительно выждав приемлемый срок; и Курту даже посчастливилось найти себе новую, гораздо менее изматывающую работу. Однако вскоре сны и _страшные_ сны снова к нему возвратились, а вдобавок к ним ещё и ночные кошмары — намного хуже обычных снов.

— Я не почувствовал, как ты проснулся, — заметил Блейн. Как правило, во время ночных кошмаров Курт либо метался по кровати, либо тут же вскакивал с неё в попытках подняться, и Блейн давно надрессировал себя распознавать такие движения и реагировать немедленно.

— Я вырвался. Прежде чем всё началось, — объяснил Курт медленно и размеренно — так, словно каждый слог давался ему с трудом. — Там… были пятна, маленькие, повсюду — в глазах. Ничего… ничего страшного. Просто хотел к воде. Не хотел тебя будить.

— Всегда буди, — мгновенно ответил Блейн дрожащим голосом. — Как бы страшно или нестрашно не было.

— Я знаю, — сказал Курт. — Просто иногда не соображаю, когда это происходит.

Блейн усилил хватку на его талии:

— Хочешь прилечь в этом? — поинтересовался он, горячо дыша в его липкую от пота шею. — Я бы мог вогнать тебя в транс…

Курт замотал головой:

— Слишком нервный сейчас. Можно я просто посплю в обвязке? Ты только… не отпускай, хорошо?

— Конечно, солнце, — проговорил Блейн, а сердце сжалось от боли и чувства собственной неполноценности.

Блейн пролежал с открытыми глазами полночи, легонько прослеживая подушечками пальцев натянутую ткань обвязки, когда Курт провалился в навеянный таблетками и усталостью сон. Он знал, что ему следовало проявить больше инициативы, уже начать планировать наперёд, но одного вида расслабленных черт лица и глубокого, выровнявшегося дыхания Курта было на данный момент Блейну достаточно, чтобы спокойно отдохнуть душой. К щекам прилила краска удовольствия, с которым он наблюдал лежавшего рядом юношу, что, так тщательно обтянутый тканью, бесспорно получал комфорт от её тугой хватки вокруг своих конечностей и от пальцев Блейна, переплетённых с его.

По крайней мере, Блейн помогал ему чем умел.

*

Так было не каждый день. Просто, достаточно часто, чтобы Блейну никогда не удавалось об этом забыть. Бóльшую часть времени же они вели абсолютно обычный образ жизни: ходили на работу, возвращались домой, ужинали; гуляли с друзьями, ходили в кино, в магазин за продуктами, к стоматологу; смеялись, занимались сексом, шутили, танцевали в нижнем белье, перекрашивали стены и делали перестановку мебели.

Однако, в отличие от других пар, у них также имелся отдельный шкаф для далеко не всем понятных вещей. Средств бондажа, игрушек и прочего, что шло с этим в комплекте: кожаные ремни и козлы, бальзамы и лосьоны, — все надёжно запрятанные под замком повышенной секретности, ибо временами их скромные вечеринки превращались в больно шумные и неуправляемые, а Курту не очень хотелось подвергать их самое сокровенное имущество потенциальному риску разоблачения их друзьями.

Но, по правде говоря, они даже половину оттуда ни разу не испробовали. Ещё вначале они договорились покупать себе девайсы подобного рода чисто «на будущее»: Курт настоял на том, чтобы у них, на случай вдохновения, имелось под рукой сразу множество вариантов, будучи уверенным, что если они будут всё слишком подробно планировать и слишком долго обсуждать, то оно бы просто-напросто превратилось в рутину.

Как-то раз на выходных Блейн, к своему удивлению, застал Курта на ковре возле выдвинутой полки их комода с игрушками, роясь в её содержимом, прикусив зубками кончик языка. В комнате стоял тёплый кожаный аромат.

Между Куртом-сабмиссивом после панической атаки и просто Куртом-сабмиссивом имелись значительные отличия, и Блейн мог с уверенностью сказать, что сегодня речь шла о последнем. Потому беспечно опустился рядом с ним на ковёр, усевшись по-турецки и вытянул из недр полки первый попавшийся шарф, игриво накинув его себе на шею.

— Нравится, что ты видишь? — спросил он его с задорной улыбкой. Была суббота, вечер; Блейн чувствовал себя расслабленно и Курту уже неделю как не снилось ни одного кошмара. Самое время для задористого настроения.

На полу вокруг Курта было разбросано множество разных девайсов, но непосредственно перед собой он разложил четыре вида флоггеров, при виде которых шею Блейна обдало жаром. Они с Куртом ещё ни разу не пользовались плетьми. Тот факт, что Курт разложил их вот так на ковре, означал, что, возможно, он и вправду был не прочь попробовать, что Блейн мгновенно принял к сведению, расправив плечи (хоть и одновременно залившись румянцем).

Также на ковре лежало несколько пар прочнейших манжетов для рук и лодыжек (друг другу в цвет), некоторые из которых они использовали в кровати, но редко. С Куртом было так просто, когда он хотел в сабспейс: порой всё, что ему было нужно, это тяжесть блейновского веса или его твёрдая хватка, удерживавшая Курта на месте. Интерес, озаривший сейчас все черты его лица, был чем-то новым.

— Курт, поговори со мной. Что делаешь? — снова подал Блейн голос.

— Я думаю, нам нужно поговорить обо всём этом, — ответил Курт, прозвучав не расстроенно, а, скорее, — словно хотел, чтобы его правильно поняли. Блейн был весь во внимании.

— Безусловно. Что у тебя на уме?

— Я много думал о том, что у нас вошло в привычку использовать, а что нет, — начал Курт, поднимая взгляд на Блейна. — Иногда это потому что… мне нужно. Иногда — потому что просто хочется, — порозовел он. — А иногда это потому, что, если я не получу этого, я в прямом смысле не смогу нормально функционировать — это для меня уже не… необходимость. Это _выживание_.

Блейн громко сглотнул. Глаза Курта били такой такой пронзительной зеленой, что напоминали ему кристаллы нефрита, и так насыщенно, что Блейну становилось тяжело дышать.

— Но у этого имеются свои… последствия.

— Так, — произнёс Блейн, постыдившись своего предательски надломившегося голоса и тут же прочистив горло: — Например?

— На прошлой неделе, когда ты приковал меня наручниками к кровати и приказал трахать тебя без рук при помощи только моего тела, синяки у меня на запястьях были такими жуткими, что не заживали несколько дней. Я тогда специально носил на работу рубашки только с длинными рукавами, но кое-кто всё-таки заметил и спросил, всё ли у меня в порядке.

— О боже мой, Курт, пр…

— Нет-нет, — перебил Курт, сбито дыша сквозь полуоткрытые влажные губы. — Нет, всё хорошо. Я пошутил, что якобы потерял свои меховые наручники, и всё сразу же забылось. Но мне было так… волнительно, что кто-то заметил — что следы были достаточно различимы, достаточно грубы, чтобы заметить, — что я сбежал в туалет и начал натирать себе запястья и возбудился так, что был не в состоянии выйти из оттуда в течение двадцати минут.

— Ты навестил меня в тот день на обеде, — вспомнил Блейн, как Курт притащил его в мотель (пускай у них имелось в запасе лишь сорок пять минут), умоляя приковать его наручниками к постели и трахнуть ему рот, не отпуская до тех пор, пока Курт бы не кончил себе в штаны от одного лишь трения о них.

С пунцовыми щеками Курт расплылся в тёплой, ласковой улыбке, заскользив подушечками пальцев Блейну по бедру:

— Это был действительно превосходный обед.

Блейн рассмеялся и опустил голову, наблюдая за пальцами Курта:

— Да уж, самый лучший обед.

— Я всё к тому, — продолжил Курт, набрав в лёгкие воздуха, — что на протяжении того дня я словно в облаках парил. И мне не приснилось больше ни одного кошмара. Мне кажется… Я думаю, мне нравится боль и следы от неё — больше, чем я отдавал себе отчёт, когда мы впервые заговорили о таких вещах, — провёл он одним пальцем себе по правому запястью, где от зажившего синяка осталось лишь едва различимое расхождение в окраске кожи. — Не в смысле «я хочу, чтобы меня покалечили», а в том плане, что… я просто получаю удовольствие. Ощущается прекрасно в течение, а после ощущается даже ещё прекраснее. А когда у меня остаются свидетельства, которые бы постоянно мне об этом напоминали — о том, как ты обо мне заботишься, — оно… невероятно. И остаётся со мной надолго. Лучше, чем эффект, который я получаю от таблеток.

Блейн аккуратно обернул пальцы вокруг локтя Курта в попытке утихомирить его терзание собственного запястья.

— Я тебя услышал. Но в качестве дисклеймера? Таблетки — не единственное, к чему может выработаться привыкание. Я хочу дать тебе всё, что ты у меня только попросишь, малыш, но я также хочу, чтобы мы были осторожны.

— Я знаю, — ответил Курт, соединяя их пальцы. — Я часто обсуждал на сеансах зависимость, с тех пор как мы начали встречаться; и я тоже хочу, чтобы мы были осторожны. Но это, — это что-то, что мы могли бы делать вместе и безопасно. Это не химия — по крайней мере, оно не было изготовлено на предприятии как специальный химический препарат, вызывающий привыкание — и у нас уже как раз имеются все необходимые для этого средства.

Сама идея Блейна одновременно и пугала, и пленила, и, несмотря на то, что он прекрасно знал, что прежде всего им было необходимо обсудить все детали, всё, что он мог спросить на данный момент, было:

— Скажешь мне, что ты хочешь?

И когда Курт ответил, затаив дыхание и залившись румянцем: «Хочу, чтобы ты меня выпорол», зрачки Блейна расширились до невозможных размеров, а мысли бросились из головы врассыпную, словно ошалелые муравьи под наведённой на них лупой. Всё, что было у него перед глазами за ту долю секунды, что его сердцу понадобилось, дабы нагнать его мыслительный процесс, — это вытянувшаяся перед ним бледная, длинная, мускулистая спина Курта, море сладкой молочной белизны в ожидании…

 _О боже мой_. Блейн бросил взгляд на флоггеры, на их оплетённые рукояти и гладкие, податливые хвосты, и всё его тело пронзила искра такого дикого возбуждения, что на секунду Блейн и впрямь побоялся, что был в шаге от того, чтобы опозориться.

Он заглянул Курту в его настолько же округлённые глаза. Закипавшее между ними желание было настолько ощутимо — словно бурлящая жидкость, разделявшая их вместо нагретого воздуха. Не удержавшись, Блейн зачарованно приложил ладонь к пылающей щеке Курта, проводя пальцем вдоль его мягкого, дрожащего рта.

— Ты хочешь, — прокомментировал Курт, видя его как на ладони.

— Я пробовал несколько раз, ещё в клубах — набрался заодно опыта, — ответил Блейн. Слова были не совсем тем, что ему хотелось озвучивать, ибо весь тот «опыт» и рядом не стоял по сравнению с чувствами, которые дарил ему Курт. На тот момент Блейну казалось, будто бы на тех, теперь ничтожных ему, ощущениях всё и кончалось, но сейчас ему было известно, что не существовало ничего подобного на близость, пронизанную любовью и возможную только с таким уровнем доверия. Просто ничего.

— Но ты хочешь сделать это со мной, — настоял Курт и тут же без предупреждения залез Блейну на колени, седлая его бёдра, и прижался губами к волосам у него на виске, после чего куснул раскрасневшуюся раковину ушка. — Хочешь отшлёпать мою кожу этими плетьми, увидеть, как нальются кровью следы… услышать мой рёв, — диктовал Курт, съезжая поцелуями вниз по шее Блейна, которого кидало в жар под его прикосновениями. — О боже мой, Блейн, я так хочу, — придвинулся Курт к нему ближе, лихорадочно потираясь о него пахом. — Пожалуйста. Умоляю, можно нам?

Уже держа бёдра Курта в руках, Блейн воспользовался преимуществом, дабы отстранить его от себя буквально на пару дюймов и обхватить его челюсть ладонями:

— Мы должны сначала всё обсудить. Выбери который из флоггеров, и мы договоримся, как сильно. Ты должен понимать, что в процессе можешь перехотеть, и это абсолютно нормально.

Блейну доводилось видеть, как некоторые сабы в клубах пытались попробовать слишком много и слишком быстро, а в последствии выясняли, что боль могла оказаться весьма неожиданной и неприятной, когда ты не был подготовлен к тому, как быстро она умела обостряться.

Поэтому они всё обговорили. Выбрали материал между замшей, кроличьей кожей и лосиной, останавливаясь на лосине (замша или кроличья кожа считались самыми типичными для начинающих, но Курту хотелось чего-нибудь пожёстче, а лосина подходила для этого в самый раз: гибкая по материи, мягкая на ощупь, малость жгучая при ударе и замечательная по весу). Обсудили действия по окончанию: Курт был непреклонен насчёт того, чтобы ощущать боль, но Блейн знал, что эндорфин мог запросто спасть (в одну секунду получаешь от боли кайф, а уже в другую — ничего кроме _боли_ ), поэтому они договорились на обязательных лосьонах и пакетах со льдом.

— Я ни разу не трогал твою спину, — предупредил Блейн. — Будет больно и боль останется надолго, даже если во время акта ты будешь ощущать себя просто прекрасно.

Единственной просьбой Курта было не планировать всё слишком детально: он не хотел, чтобы вышло пресно. Поэтому Блейн просто оставил на комоде манжеты и два флоггера (оба из лосины, один потоньше и один потолще), лосьон запрятал в прикроватную тумбочку, а пакеты со льдом — в морозилку. Сняв кое-какие мерки, Блейн съездил в «The Home Depot» купить крепление под крючки от манжетов и установил их в дверном проёме, разделявшем их спальную и смежную ванную (что было легко скрываемо декоративными панелями), и вместе с этим они просто… оставили эту тему витать в воздухе.

*

Вернувшись однажды домой поздно вечером, Курт первым же делом оседлал сидевшего за кухонным столом Блейна и, поцеловав его, выпалил:

— Эта пробка сводит меня с ума, — подчёркнуто поёрзав своей замечательной задницей.

Оскалившись, Блейн отложил планшет на стол, обвёл спину Курта ладонями и, пробравшись кончиками пальцев под пояс его сшитых на заказ брюк, мягко обхватил рукой левую ягодицу.

— Но ты у меня всё равно её оставил? — спросил он, очерчивая двумя пальцами пластическое основание игрушки, таившейся в самой глуби его очаровательного бойфренда.

— Да, сэр, — игриво ответил Курт, столкнувшись с Блейном лбами. — Правда умираю с голода.

Приём твёрдой пищи и наличие в тебе пробки на протяжении всего дня — вещи не особо между собой сочетающиеся. И, несмотря на то, что Курт был без ума от кофе, шейки, на которых он сидел в такие дни, были далеки от сытных, что Блейн знал, и почему подобные дни они почти всегда заканчивали жёстким сексом и по-настоящему тяжёлой, жирной пищей.

— В духовке пекутся зити, — сказал Блейн, целуя Курта. — И я думаю, ты заслужил кончить, что скажешь? — добавил он, где другой бы на его месте поинтересовался: « _Тебе подавать со спагетти чесночный хлеб?_ » — и начал аккуратно шевелить пробкой внутри Курта, покручивая основание и медленно двигая ей взад-вперёд. Затем последовала долгая напряжённая тишина, пока Блейн осторожно изымал её из своего парня, и, как только пробка была окончательно вынута, Курт резко сделал шумный выдох:

— Пожалуйста, умоляю, Блейн, можно мне тебя внутри, — томно вздохнул он, забираясь повыше к Блейну на колени.

Оставив засос на пульсирующей жилке у Курта на основании шеи, Блейн прошептал ему на ухо:

— Вынь меня из штанов, повернись ко мне задом и опустись на мой член. Локти чтобы были на столе.

— Блядь, — прошипел Курт, уже копошась в поисках ширинки Блейна. — Да, умоляю.

Предаться этому по окончанию долгого дня, утолить их жажду являлось для них обоих долгожданным наслаждением. Трепетно сомкнув на секунду веки, Блейн снова распахнул их, чтобы проследить за длинными пальцами Курта, что вытаскивали его из нижнего белья. Надрочив Блейну буквально несколько раз и удостоверившись, что он окончательно затвердел и полностью поднялся, Курт позволил ему спустить с себя штаны, которые Блейн оставил у него на уровне бёдер.

— Вот так, — проговорил он, разворачивая Курта. — Теперь садись.

Курт был там припухший, так сочно зияющий и влажный, чем Блейн успел насладился, прежде чем прийти в чувства, уставившись на растянутое коричнево-розовое колечко мышц, жадно глотавшее воздух в ожидании его члена. Зрелище болезненно отозвалось в паху, и Блейн заставил себя размеренно выпустить из лёгких воздух, оглаживая и разводя в стороны белоснежные половинки изумительной задницы.

— Боже мой, солнце, ты прекрасен. Давай, — приговаривал Блейн, помогая Курту опускаться, положив ему одну руку на поясницу.

— О господи, — проскулил Курт, поглощая толстый ствол Блейна.

— Локти, — напомнил ему Блейн.

— Да, Блейн, — повиновался Курт и снова сломался, хныча и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону: — Почти больно, такой чувствительный, весь день тёрся об эту штуку.

Блейну даже не нужно было предупреждать: « _Скажи, если будет слишком_ ». Это было их правилом номер один. Вместо этого он, скользнув руками по его мускулистым сильным бёдрам, одним рывком насадил Курта на себя, заработав тем самым тихий плач. Блейн прекрасно знал, что Курт предпочитал и как жёстко с ним следовало обращаться после столь долгого дня, проведённого им с самой крупной имевшейся у них в распоряжении пробкой.

— Трахни мой член, давай же, — прорычал Блейн, шлёпнув его круглую вздёрнутую ягодицу. — Хочу, чтобы ты кончил. Без рук.

— Та как нефиг, — всплакнул Курт и перенёс вес на локти, выгибая спину, после чего со всей мощи насел обратно на Блейна, а потом снова оттолкнулся вперёд. — Простата так набухла… чёрт, какой же ты _громадный_ ; да, просто дай мне…

Свободной рукой Блейн вцепился в край стола, чтобы он не ездил, а другой — в бедро Курта, удерживая и его, не смотря на то, что у последнего и без того обе ступни упирались в пол. Уткнувшись лицом себе в локоть, Курт слепо толкался взад-вперёд у Блейна на коленях, потираясь измученной простатой о толстый член; угол был таким идеальным, что Блейн не удивился, когда спустя примерно пять минут Курт уже начал неконтролируемо скулить и сбиваться в своих движениях.

— Ах, — простонал Курт, а затем снова: — Ах, ах, о господи, — дёргался он, метавшись, практически вытягиваясь на носочках и резко опускаясь назад под жёстким углом. Притянув его навстречу к себе, Блейн почувствовал, как Курт сжался, и увидел, как вздрогнул его стоявший колом член, что выглядывал фиолетовой головкой из-за его рёбер. — _Блядь_. Чёрт. Блядь, Блейн, боже, кончаю, кончаю, о _боже_.

Пульсируя, ствол Курта вздрогнул, выстреливая жемчужно-белые струи, что одна за одной звучно ударялись о плитку их кухонного пола. На протяжении всего оргазма Курт извивался словно выкинутая на сушу рыба, а по окончанию обессиленно упал на сложенные на столе руки.

Блейн приткнулся поцелуем к его спрятанной под одеждой спине — такой горячей, что тепло его тела исходило даже от самой одежды.

— М-м-м. Идеальный. Такой у меня идеальный.

— Весь день, — бессвязно бормотал Курт, снова создавая задницей для члена Блейна трение. — Собираешься..?

Поразмыслив над испачканным полом и таймером на духовке, Блейн ответил:

— Хочу кончить на твою красивую растянутую дырочку. Приподнимешься? Покажешь мне себя?

— Оу, — выдохнул Курт, оглянувшись через плечо. Вспотевший, румяный и неотразимый. — Оу, конечно.

Налёгши туловищем повыше на стол, Курт поднялся так, чтобы оказаться задницей в паре дюймов от члена Блейна, и развёл свои ягодицы в стороны. Курт знал, как Блейн любил видеть его широко раскрытым; как обожал его морщинистое, сокращающееся, опухшее от трения колечко мышц. Совсем скоро единственным шумом в комнате стал шорох того, как Блейн принялся себе надрачивать, уткнувшись толстой головкой Курту прямо в колечко.

— А потом вытрешь всё за собой, как хороший мальчик? Когда я на тебя кончу, — тяжело дышал Блейн, ошалело водя себе по члену сухим кулаком, кожа об кожу — единственный звук помимо их сбитого дыхания. Курта всего трясло: пальцы дрожали от усилий, с которыми он поддерживал себя представленным Блейну, пока штаны забыто болтались на коленях.

— Да, Блейн, — ответил он. — Просто хочу, чтобы ты на меня кончил. Весь день; чувствуя в себе твою пробку, хотел твою сперму на себе весь грёбаный день.

Улёгшись щекой на стол, Курт расставил свои сильные ноги пошире и прогнулся в пояснице, и _твою мать_ , это самое прекрасное, что Блейн когда-либо видел.

— Весь твой. Принадлежу тебе. Кончай на меня где угодно, когда угодно, я просто… люблю тебя так сильно… пожалуйста… — снова ускорилось дыхание Курта, пока он начал опять возбуждаться, что непременно послужило для Блейна спусковым крючком.

Рот раскрылся в немом крике, когда оргазм накрыл его с головой, расходясь по телу вибрациями — и вот уже первые струи его семени лениво стекают с поясницы Курта вниз, скатываясь ровно вдоль линии меж его половинок. Слегка отстранившись, Блейн излился остатками прямиком Курту в зиявшее отверстие, наблюдая, как возникшие в нём пузырьки и вязкая гуща украсили его истерзанное колечко. Блейн даже не потрудился вогнать субстанцию обратно внутрь — лишь обездвижено смотрел, как Курт самостоятельно сжался и снова раскрылся Блейну напоказ, весь запачканный и слизкий, пока часть её потекла вниз по мошонке. Брызги блейновской спермы были оставлены беспорядочными мазками по всей его пояснице и заднице, и, если бы Блейн умел рисовать, он бы напрочь распрощался со своей карьерой в медицине, лишь бы провести остаток своей жизни увековечивая Курта в таких моментах.

— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Блейн, исполненный чувством. — Люблю тебя, Курт.

*

На следующий вечер после снова приснившегося Курту кошмара (на этот раз оборванного — благодаря Блейну, что схватил Курта, едва ли сон успел начаться, и в результате помог ему естественным образом поскорее из него выбраться) Курт был молчалив, но не в такой прострации, в какой мог бы быть, если бы досмотрел сон до конца. Поужинав и убравшись, они умастились на диване, где Блейн подмял Курта под себя — спиной в подушки, а руки вжав в диван над головой — и принялся покрывать его поцелуями до тех пор, пока тот не начал ускользать от него в сабспейс.

Что было быстро; Блейн легонечко похлопал его по щеке:

— Ты сейчас как — не возражаешь, родной?

— Можно нам… — уставился на него Курт с расширенными зрачками. Он был уже одной ногой в трансе. — Хочу попробовать флоггер.

С тех пор они ни разу этого не обсуждали. Сердце Блейна оживлённо заколотилось в горле. Ему не хотелось показывать Курту, что он нервничал, но факт оставался фактом. А ещё он был до невозможности заинтригован, но это не означало, что не оставалось никаких «но», и что он не был обязан убедиться:

— Ты хочешь те манжеты, в дверном проходе и именно тем флоггером из лосины?

— Который тоньше, — подтвердил Курт, наблюдая, как двигались губы Блейна.

— Всё как мы договаривались? — уточнил Блейн.

— Да. Без счёта, просто удар за ударом, и если мне что-то не понравится, мы тут же прекращаем.

Приподнявшись, Блейн очертил ладонью челюсть Курта, обожая, когда тот оставался в прежнем положении, даже пускай Блейн менял своё. Его губы затронула ласковая, светящаяся любовью полуулыбка: Блейну так повезло заполучить этого юношу себе в партнёры.

— Разденься до брифов. Их оставь. Жди меня. Я тебя закреплю, но сначала мне нужно кое-что достать.

Блейну была необходима секунда наедине с самим собой настолько же срочно, насколько ему было необходимо достать из морозилки пакеты со льдом. Поэтому он не спешил. Навернув по периметру кухни несколько кругов, он успокоил дыхание, игнорируя у себя штанах свой полустояк с той же лёгкостью, как в любой другой раз, когда Курт нуждался в нём, но не нуждался в его члене. Блейн не мог отрицать что был… взволнован — иметь возможность попробовать это снова. Ему нравилось даровать тогда в клубах через хвост плети заветную разрядку; нравилось, в какой экстаз мог привести сабов столь неистовый выброс эндорфинов. Но сейчас речь шла не просто о сабе. Речь шла о Курте. Его любимом человеке, его лучшем друге, его партнёре. Блейн был обязан сделать всё идеально.

Ступив на порог их спальни, Блейн был собран как никогда. Оставив пакеты со льдом на кровати поверх полотенца, он развернулся и увидел в дверном проёме уже преклонившегося Курта с аккуратно уложенными рядом с ним на полу двумя парами манжетов. Выиграв себе буквально пару дополнительных секунд, Блейн кинул баночку лосьона возле подушек, после чего наконец пересёк комнату.

— Встань, — сказал он, и Курт поднялся.

Заключив Курта в объятия, Блейн вовлёк его в поцелуй, нежно обводя ему руками бока и поглаживая спину до тех пор, пока Курта не отпустило напряжение, и он не начал расслабленно двигать губами в ответ, тихонечко поскуливая.

Подняв с пола манжеты, Блейн надел их Курту на запястья и лодыжки, и к моменту, когда тот стоял уже готовый перед Блейном в дверном проходе из их спальной в ванную, Курта всего трясло.

— Цвет?

— Зелёный, — произнёс Курт, и Блейн расставил его ноги, цепляя манжеты к креплению, регулируя и затягивая потуже. — Я еле стою на ногах, Блейн, так сильно этого хочу. Я выпаду из реальности при первом же ударе, я так…

— Ни в коем случае, — возразил Блейн, фиксируя теперь его руки, — не теряй у меня бдительности, договорились? — закончив, он отступил назад и склонил голову набок, после чего слегка подкорректировал свою работу — до тех пор, пока тело Курта не предстало перед ним в идеальной крестообразной форме.

Он был просто невероятен: весь бледный и волшебный, мышцы натянуты, но не до предела. Казалось, Курт ощущал себя как нельзя в своей тарелке, выглядя так, словно был создан для этой позиции, создан быть растянутым вот так всем напоказ. Даже в таком скованном и беспомощном состоянии просвечивались его гордость собственным телом и чувство абсолютного комфорта в нём.

— Тебе удобно? — поинтересовался Блейн, проводя ему ладонью по спине сверху донизу, а затем обратно, снизу вверх. — Должно быть с запасом, так как ты будешь много двигаться.

— Мне отлично, — ответил Курт.

— Опять же, я буду использовать сегодня тот, что потоньше, хорошо? Больше контроля.

— Ага. Хорошо.

Пальцы Блейна уверенно сомкнулись на рукоятке флоггера в твёрдой хватке, однако всё его тело, в буквальном смысле этого слова, пульсировало. Чувствуя своё сердцебиение каждой своей клеточкой и ощущая ногой болтавшийся хвост от плети, Блейн был не в силах отрицать, что обтянутая кожей ручка у него в ладони наделяла его заразительным чувством власти. Доверие Курта окутывало его словно мягкое тёплое одеяло. Крутанув в руке флоггер, Блейн приноровился к его лёгкости и податливости, затем легонько потряс хвостами, дабы удостовериться, что в них не оставалось колтунов.

— Хочешь кляп, или завязать глаза? — предложил Блейн.

— Нет, — отозвался Курт. — Не сегодня.

Нежно проведя мягкими, гибкими хвостами вдоль плеч Курта, Блейн заставил последнего шумно вобрать в лёгкие воздух.

— Если тебе не понравится, мы перестанем, — остановился Блейн и возобновил движение в обратную сторону, на этот раз позволяя хвостам скатиться вниз по его вспыхнувшей, дрожащей спине. Прижавшись губами к зардевшей мочке ушка, Блейн продолжил: — А если понравится, хочу, чтобы ты показал мне. Тебе необязательно говорить, но я бы хотел тебя слышать, договорились? Не сдерживайся. Не зря же между нами и соседним домом расстояние в целую милю.

На лице Курта расцвела улыбка, что было хорошим знаком.

— Готов?

Курт кивнул.

Встав в ногах поустойчивее, Блейн собрался духом и попытался определить рукой вес игрушки: лёгкая, одноручная — далеко не из самых тяжёлых, которые ему приходилось держать в руках, что значительно придавало ему уверенности. Замахнувшись, Блейн рассёк плетью воздух, приводя её хвосты в лёгкое столкновение со спиной Курта по диагонали слева-направо. Звук, которым разразился кожаный флоггер при ударе, не мог не завораживать: мягко резонирующий шлепок с прикосновением каждого отдельного хвоста; пока по спине живенько расползлись красные полосы. Сам Курт едва ли дрогнул, однако оглушительно выдохнул, плечи сжались, а пальчики на ногах подвернулись. Втянув в нахлынувшем возбуждении воздух, Блейн замахнулся опять, ударяя на этот раз сильнее.

— Блейн, — проскулил Курт.

И опять, и опять — рьяное шлёпанье крест-накрест, с каждым разом замах руки в новом направлении и приземление плети в новых местах. Темп был безбашенный. Изгибаясь под плетью, Курт, стоило следам на спине побагроветь и забраться выше, перешёл на стоны. Всё тело порывалось съёжиться, а затем снова вытягивалось, словно пытаясь освободиться от боли, — после чего снова крючилось; пока Курт завывал с каждым отрывистым шлепком, что хвосты хлестали его кожу. Обливаясь потом, Блейн окаменел в штанах до того невыносимо, что ему пришлось расстегнуть их, лишь бы суметь комфортно продолжить.

К двадцатому по счёту удару спина Курта представляла собой изумительную карту из едва различимого румянца, а сам он неумолимо шатался под сдерживавшими его манжетами. Блейн остановился. И обогнул его, дабы проверить пульс, дыхание и зрачки: Курт звучно пребывал в сабспейсе, челюсть ослабла, веки лениво подрагивали.

— Как поживает мой маленький мальчик? — поинтересовался он, целуя Курта в щёки.

— Так хорошо, — промямлил тот, пошевелив запястьями. — Люблю тебя.

Блейн улыбнулся. Уходя в сабспейс, Курт порой превращался в сентиментальную лужицу и не помнил по окончанию ни слова, что произносил время от времени, пока был там; насчёт чего Блейн никогда не думал подкалывать его в последствии.

Блейн проинспектировал следы на спине: в основном розовые, ярко-алыми полосками в точках соприкосновения с плетью, стремительно переходившие в рубцы; но в целом повреждения кожи не наблюдалось, и Блейну удалось избежать неудачных углов. Выдохнув с облегчением, он задержался, очертив кончиками пальцев красные отметины, а затем позволил себе попробовать на вкус те, что были менее выражены, пробежавшись недалеко от его шеи кончиком языка.

Издав стон, Курт прогнулся в спине.

— Ты твёрдый? — спросил Блейн, поглаживая ему рёбра.

— Да, — ответил он, словно находясь не здесь. — Влажный.

Покраснев, Блейн обернул руку вокруг его тела и почувствовал, что да: Курт несомненно запачкал естественной смазкой весь перед своего нижнего белья, что было ему абсолютно не свойственно. Он так прекрасно сегодня освободился, а Блейн ещё даже толком не начинал.

— Можешь, — пробормотал Курт, тихонечко всхлипнув, когда он сжал его через нижнее бельё, — продолжить?

— Ты уверен?

— Да, пожалуйста.

Любая лишняя минута, предоставленная рубцам, чтобы вспухнуть, сделает все последующие удары лишь больнее; тем не менее, Блейн снова приступил по просьбе Курта к делу, прибавляя силы по мере наращивания скорости. Мотавшись, Курт вытянулся на носках; его руки блестели от пота, пока он получал.

_Взмах, шлёп, взмах, шлёп, ещё раз, ещё раз, ещё раз, хлоп, хлоп._

— Цвет? — спросил Блейн.

— З-зелё…ный. Прошу, — голос был разбит, а ягодицы напряжённо сжаты, пока Курт толкался невесть во что. Блейн не мог отрицать, как захватывающе было раздвигать его грани и видеть его измученную красными пятнами, усыпанную крест-накрест следами спину. Красиво: цвет и то, как они отпечатались, — так непередаваемо чертовски _красиво_.

Блейн сделал повторный заход, ещё жёстче (Курт захлюпал), затем ещё один (Курт ринулся вперёд) и ещё один (Курт замер и взвыл), и не останавливался, отбивая мягкими хвостами Курту спину раз за разом, секунда за секундой, каждую секунду — до тех пор, пока рука не заныла от боли.

— Цвет? — снова спросил он.

Один из рубцов лёг поверх другого. Блейн проследил за тем, как он потемнел и разбух на грани того, чтобы закровоточить, но не доходя до этого, так как кожа, к счастью, была всё ещё цела. Моментально обеспокоенный и затаив дыхание, Блейн прекратил и подступил ближе, чтобы получше разглядеть ущерб.

В напряжённой тишине Курт проскулил:

— Я… кончил прямо в… о боже, Блейн, я не могу…

— Хочешь остановиться?

— Да, — выдохнул он, извиваясь, — прошу, прикоснись ко мне.

Оставив флоггер на полу, Блейн поспешил обхватить торс Курта спереди, внимательно избегая контакта со спиной. Позволив голове Курта уткнуться ему в шею, Блейн потревожил его уже полу-обмякший член, приспустив промокшие брифы.

— Охохох, — простонал Курт, изливаясь несколькими слабенькими каплями Блейну в руку. — О боже, не останавливайся.

Потянувшись, Блейн прижался рукой к его сухому входу и промежности в общем, продолжая другой терпеливо надрачивать ему в течение долгих-долгих минут, пока он, всхлипывая, не кончил снова; щёки влажные в слезах, тело — вспотевшее и вспыхнувшее.

Даже после двух оргазмов и около сотни шлепков Курт всё ещё плавал в трансе. Дав ему отойти, Блейн высвободил его из манжетов; тот держался на ногах, но с трудом. Уложив Курта в кровать, Блейн накрыл его спину тонким полотенцем и положил поверх него пакеты со льдом.

Опустившись рядом, Блейн умастил его голову себе на колени — и тогда Курт сломался. Поначалу то было лишь тихим всхлипом, однако совсем скоро переросло в неконтролируемый поток слёз. Успокаивающе поглаживая Курта по волосам, Блейн выждал, пока срыв его отпустит.

Когда рыдание постепенно перешло обратно в шмыганье носом, Блейн перевернул пакеты со льдом, проверил алые пятна на наличие каких-либо ссадин и, не найдя таковых, поинтересовался:

— От одного до десяти какую дашь оценку боли?

— Десять, — гнусаво отозвался Курт. — Лёдик — в самый раз, — добавил он, малость туманно.

— Может, лосьончику?

— М-м… Может, когда я буду чистый?

Блейн улыбнулся:

— Опустишься на живот? — они изменили своё положение; Блейн ни на секунду не разрывал контакта с кожей Курта, усаживаясь на коленях между его ног, а затем прилегая: — Приподнимешься?

Едва ли Курт оторвался торсом от кровати, Блейн стянул с него нижнее бельё и принялся вылизывать оставшиеся на его теле сперму и пот, заставив Курта захныкать и поёрзать, затем всё-таки вытерев его влажными салфетками.

— М-м-м… — промычал Курт, когда Блейн улёгся ему на попу как на подушку. — Хорошо.

— Ты удивил меня, — проговорил Блейн, ласково обводя его бёдра и поглаживая поясницу. Из-под края полотенца искусительно выглядывали бугорки опухших рубцов, зрелище которых, Блейн должен был признать, заводило. Но сейчас было не время. — Ты был такой сегодня молодчина.

— Припомнишь мне это потом, когда буду всю неделю жаловаться? — сухо поинтересовался Курт, прозвучав более трезво и куда более саркастически.

Блейн рассмеялся:

— Обязательно, любимый.

Оставшееся время они провели невинно и не торопясь: Блейн убедился, что Курт устроился удобно, и тогда они бодрствовали ещё долго, говоря часами напролёт. В какой-то момент Блейн принёс ему воды и проследил, чтобы Курт пил маленькими глотками; переворачивал пакеты со льдом до тех пор, пока рекомендуемый период времени прикладывания льда к коже не истёк; нанёс Курту на спину один слой лосьона и одел его в самую мягкую и тоненькую майку из тех, что у него имелась. Никогда не отходя далеко, никогда не оказываясь вне досягаемости, пока на постели. В конечном итоге, Блейн обнял Курта сзади, и они вместе погрузились в сон.

*

Но в последствии всё несколько… накалилось.

Курт, к примеру, вошёл во вкус быстрее, чем Блейн когда-либо представлял себе возможным. Привело всё к тому, что теперь они практиковали во время секса связанную с болью либо оставлением следов игру как минимум раз в неделю: будь то флоггером, паддлом или рукой. Иногда Курт уходил в сабспейс, иногда нет; иногда у него захватывало дух — как сильно он в этом нуждался, а иногда это только с целью лениво этим насладиться. Оно было необязательно плохой переменой — просто внезапной, и Блейн начал невольно задумываться, являлось ли то хорошим решением, учитывая усугубление его снов за последнее время.

Но Курту действительно стали реже сниться плохие сны, а кошмары и вовсе почти покинули (по крайней мере те, что были достаточно кошмарные, чтобы будить его), вот только одной ночью Блейн, проснувшись ни свет ни заря, наткнулся подле себя на стонавшего в полудрёме и метавшегося по кровати Курта. Если ему и снился сейчас плохой сон, то ещё и до неприличия эротический, судя по зажатой у него между ног подушке — двум подушкам, если точнее; между которыми уткнулся его розовый, налившийся кровью член, — а также откинутому нижнему белью и усердно работавшему тазу.

Почему Курт не растолкал его? Это на него непохоже.

— Курт? — мягко спросил Блейн. Если Курт был во сне, ему не хотелось его спугнуть.

Но он не был.

— Блейн, — простонал он, слепо потянувшись, и Блейн моментально поймал его руки.

— Малыш, что такое? — пускай он и полностью проснулся — это не означало, что он уже полностью пришёл в сознание.

— Пожалуйста, — задыхался Курт, потягивая его за руку.

— Поговори со мной. Скажи мне, солнышко. Это был сон?

— Да, — выдохнул Курт, потянув сильнее. — Я… мне нужен ты.

Блейн уставился на открытый, валявшийся у Курта под бедром тюбик лубриканта, а затем на щедро размазанную по всей его заднице смазку, в некоторых местах даже заляпавшую заднюю часть его майки. Обычно Блейн бы выполнил его просьбу в два счёта, но сейчас Курт выглядел чуть ли не обезумело.

— Пожалуйста, не говори больше, — взмолился Курт, откидываясь на спину и утаскивая Блейна на себя. — Выеби меня. Мне нужно, чтобы ты меня выебал.

Теперь он окончательно проснулся. Блейну было не по себе, но он не нашёл никаких веских причин для отказа. Он уж было потянулся в поисках тюбика, как Курт прильнул губами к его шее, самостоятельно спуская вдоль его ляжек боксёры.

— Нет, — произнёс Курт, голос хриплый и отчаянный. — Там достаточно.

— У тебя больше вокруг, чем…

— Трахни меня, — хныкнул Курт, жадно обхватив ногами его бёдра.

Захватывало ровно настолько же, насколько страшило — смотреть на перекошенное в жажде лицо Курта; на молочные, покрытые слабым пушком ляжки, раздвинутые и так крепко вокруг него сжатые. Курт был так твёрд, что выглядело болезненно: головка разбухла и сверкала. Блейн попытался нащупать между ягодицами его вход, но Курт лишь захныкал, завертелся и толкнулся вверх к Блейну, отчего тот сдался, приткнулся членом к его колечку и протолкнулся. Внутри его встретила… липкость; намного суше обычного, и Курт был просто до боли туг.

— Курт, ты… — тяжело дышал Блейн.

— Обездвижь меня, — простонал Курт.

— Как?

— Руки, грудь — всё равно, не жалей, — с его словами член Блейна запульсировал неистовей, сердцебиение ускорилось, и Блейн отреагировал прежде, чем успел подумать, желая даровать Курту желаемое. Яро вцепившись в его предплечья, Блейн вжал их в матрас, навалился грудью на грудную клетку Курта и, пригвоздив его к кровати, со всей силы толкнулся в самую его глубь. На этот раз добраться до конца заняло у него больше времени, да и теснота сжимала так, что почти причиняла боль. Блейн был уверен, что он тоже причинял Курту боль, но тот не отпускал ни в коем случае, не переставая ответно насаживаться под ним на его член.

Уткнувшись ему в шею лицом, Блейн чувствовал, как бешено она сокращалась и расширялась с его яростным, порывистым дыханием, пока Блейн мучительно медленно заходил на полную длину. Впившись пальцами Курту в запястья до такой степени, что потом останутся синяки, Блейн почувствовал его усилия вдохнуть оттого, как сильно были сплюснуты их грудные клетки.

— Выеби меня, — повторил Курт, а затем ещё сдавленней: — Сделай мне больно. Сделай мне, чёрт возьми, больно, Блейн.

В темноте, пока задница Курта так тугонько пульсировала вокруг Блейна, а тело под ним, такое сильное и длинное, практически умоляло сокрушить его, какая-то животная часть его мозга просто вопила ему сделать это: «Он сам просит тебя сделать это, так сделай это», — и Блейн… поддался. Он знал, что Курт был в состоянии распознавать свои собственные границы. Он доверял Курту, и потому, несмотря на своё дурное предчувствие, он поддался. В голове что-то словно щёлкнуло, включив в Блейне абсолютно базовый инстинкт взять что предложено, не задумываясь о мотиве.

Он выкрутил запястья Курта, заставив его выкрикнуть от боли. Блейн знал, что синяки будут ужасными, но не останавливался. Резко пихнул под собой его бёдра и таз повыше; укусил Курта в шею, прекрасно отдавая себе отчёт в том, какие глубокие оставлял следы. Трахал Курта словно животное, не обращая внимания на отсутствие гладкого скольжения и осознавая, что каждый стон был от боли, а не от удовольствия.

Когда член Курта так и остался стоять колом, скользя между их животами, Блейн куснул мочку его уха и прошипел:

— Нравится? — и почувствовал, как ствол Курта дёрнулся. — Нравится, когда трахаю тебя вот так?

— Умоляю, — простонал Курт.

— Скажи это, — пробормотал Блейн, уже полностью сдавшись и ощущая, как тело Курта вибрировало с возбуждением. — Скажи, что тебе нравится, как мой член разрывает тебя.

— Мне… нравится, как… твой член… — открыл он рот в немом стоне, когда Блейн зашёл глубоко, и повернул голову набок, чтобы по лицу скатилась слеза; и единственной реакцией Блейна на это было завестись _ещё больше_ , — твой член… разрывает ме… ах!.. ня.

Блейн потерял остатки самообладания — где-то между шептанием тех слов и оргазмом.

— Ударь меня, — отчаялся Курт.

Блейн знал, что не стоило, но он уже замахнулся. Не теряя ни секунды, он дал Курту пощёчину, прикладывая лишь столько силы, чтобы разразился хлопок — недостаточно даже, чтобы остался отпечаток, — но всё же ударил.

— Не прекращай двигаться, ударь… ударь ещё раз, — попросил Курт.

Понятия не имея, какого хрена они вытворяли, Блейн ударил ещё раз. Шлёпнул по его красивой белоснежной щеке, закинул его ноги себе на плечи и принялся безрассудно вдалбливать его в спинку кровати — даже когда затылок Курта оказался в опасной близости с твёрдой поверхностью. Незаметно соскользнув рукой с щеки Курта ему на шею, Блейн сомкнул пальцы на его глотке и сжал хватку — легонько, только чтобы дать Курту почувствовать.

— Блейн, — простонал Курт. — Да.

Надавив большим пальцем ему на кадык, Блейн перебрался повыше и, нащупав самую мягкую часть его шеи, сжал сильнее:

— Удушить?

Единственным ответом от Курта послужил лихорадочный кивок, и Блейн сделал это. Перекрыл его дыхательные пути и продолжал вбиваться в него, и вбивался, и вбивался. К моменту, когда он выпустил горло Курта из своего захвата, на шее последнего остался ободок из его отпечатавшихся пальцев, а глаза поблёскивали в темноте.

Влепив ему ещё одну пощёчину, на этот раз по другой щеке, Блейн приподнялся на коленях, подволок за собой его ноги, отрывая его задницу от матраса, и затолкнулся ещё глубже, практически согнув его тело напополам.

— Нет, — прорычал он, стоило Курту двинуть руками; Блейн схватил их и прижал обратно вдоль его боков, пока ноги Курта сделались ватными, болтаясь у него на плечах. Вдавив его измученные синяками предплечья в кровать, Блейн позволил клейкой хватке его дырочки подвести его к концу. И кончил, жёстко, содрогаясь с каждым новым выстреливанием.

Последствия были ужасающи. Как только эндорфины его отпустили, Блейн остался тупо лежать, а под ним Курт — обмякший беспорядок конечностей, синяков и следов от зубов. Даже в слабом лунном свете Блейн мог разглядеть их все, разглядеть то, как Курт был ими усыпан. Единственное, что не укладывалось в общую картину, — это струи Курта собственного семени на груди и животе (вероятно, он кончил вместе с Блейном или сразу же следом за ним). Глаза его были прищурены в некой тёмной удовлетворённости, что заставило Блейна опешить и усомниться в себе.

И внезапно всё просто закричало о своей неправильности.

Блейн сделал что-то, что ему не следовало, но уже было поздно блистать рассудительностью; он поднялся, направился в ванную и опустился на крышку унитаза, не в состоянии дышать с Куртом одним воздухом ни секунды дольше. Чувствуя себя так, словно грудная клетка вот-вот сократится до точки, пока перед глазами замелькали картины, подобные на те сцены из страшных кошмаров Курта. Блейн принудил себя дышать.

И удивился, когда Курт нашёл его спустя десять минут, робко постучав в дверь и нарушив его с трудом отвоёванную мысленную тишину.

— Входи.

Созерцание Курта в полноценном освещении ванной повергло Блейна в шок. Лицо раскраснелось от пощёчин; на шее виднелись отпечатки его пальцев; руки от запястья до локтя были покрыты разноцветными кровоподтёками различных форм и размеров; на ляжках просматривались отметины, которые Блейн даже не помнил, чтобы оставлял; а задница была полностью запачкана смесью лубриканта и спермы.

На Курта было совершенно не похоже — стоять вот так, ничего не предпринимая, чтобы привести себя в порядок, — но Блейн всё равно не мог дышать.

— Я поранил тебя до крови? — выдавил он слова, всё ещё чувствуя себя так, словно его грудную клетку придавили булыжником.

— Что?

Подняв взгляд, он уставился на Курта, пока внутри загоралась ярость:

— Я поранил тебя до крови, твою мать, Курт? Где-нибудь? Внутри?

— Нет, — выдохнул Курт и присел на ванный коврик, не разрывая зрительного контакта. — Не поранил.

— Так нельзя, — сказал Блейн, выпуская слова наружу не обдумывая. Если он позволит себе сейчас думать, то скажет что-то, о чём потом пожалеет.

Тишина, а затем:

— Я знаю.

— Мы не обсуждали с тобой такого сценария. Ты никогда не просил о нём, мы не устанавливали границ… ты никогда не _просил_.

— Я знаю, — повторил Курт, в то время как Блейн не мог оторвать глаз от его истерзанной кожи.

Самое ужасное заключалось в том, что Блейну, ведь, на каком-то подсознательном уровне действительно понравилось. Понравилось быть агрессивным, понравилось соглашаться на неприемлемые, выходящие за рамки просьбы Курта. Понравился полный и абсолютный контроль. Понравилось пользоваться Куртом, который так нескрываемо хотел получить боль.

Блейн свернулся калачиком, запустив пальцы в волосы и упёршись локтями в колени.

— Ты предал наше доверие, — выдохнул он, подавленный. — Почему? Объясни мне почему сегодня; какую потребность это удовлетворило?

Пропустив один жалобный скулёж, Курт тут же взял выражение лица под контроль. Прикусив губу и склонив голову, он начал слегка раскачиваться, нервно не зная куда деть руки.

Блейн чувствовал, как стремительно ускользал от него контроль, словно кружащиеся по льду маленькие теннисные шарики. Сам Блейн опозорился уже хуже некуда, но ему было необходимо срочно подобрать эти шарики и предпринять какие-либо меры, пока всё окончательно не полетело к чертям. Это была его работа. Он был Домом Курта.

— Ошейник и верёвки, сейчас же, — заявил он, поднявшись на ослабшие ноги. — Ты нужен мне спокойным и неподвижным, и нас ждёт серьёзный, блядь, разговор.

Путешествие до их комода можно было без зазрения совести назвать позорным. Курту даже не надо было приказывать: он самостоятельно пополз за Блейном на четвереньках, вплоть до самого-самого конца. Защёлкнув ему на шее ошейник с двумя металлическими колечками по бокам, Блейн обвязал Курта от бицепсов до запястий обычной нейлоновой верёвкой, оборачивая её вокруг спины и плеч, где пропустил её через кольца на ошейнике.

— Замри, — скомандовал Блейн.

Курт стоял перед ним на коленях, невероятно бледный под чёрным ошейником и верёвками.

— Глаза в пол. Теперь закрой их.

Курт задышал полной грудью — вместе с ним и Блейн.

— Мне так жаль, — произнёс Курт.

— И мне жаль, что я поддался на твою провокацию, — ответил Блейн. — Так. Почему?

— Я… в последнее время боль несравненно помогала, и я… но мне по-прежнему снятся эти дурацкие сны, и…

— Они всегда снились. Что изменилось? Опять же, Курт, ты избегаешь моего вопроса.

— Я не знал, как попросить тебя об этом. Я думал, что если оно случится в пылу момента…

— Не всё, что мы делаем дома, может всегда случаться в пылу момента. Ты знаешь это. Такие… такой образ жизни наполовину состоит из разговоров, а не действия, и ты это _знаешь_.

— Я нарушил правила, я знаю, — задрожал Курт на коленях. — Я знаю.

— Ещё раз. Попросить меня о чём именно?

Курт вздрогнул:

— Изнасиловать меня.

Грудь Блейна разом сковал холод:

— Что?

— П…притвориться, что насилуешь, — прожигал Курт глазами ковёр, согнувшись ещё ниже. — Последние несколько месяцев эта мысль меня терзала. Да с самого начала, просто… не так сильно. С тех пор, как ты дал себе чуть больше воли… с паддлом и с флоггером и просто… выпорол меня… я не мог перестать об этом думать.

— Как то, что мы только что сделали?

— Больше, — сломался голос Курта. — Как… по-настоящему. Ролевая игра. Без каких-либо ограничений.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Блейн аккуратно выдохнул. У него… не было слов. Немного подташнивало. И сильно огорчал тот факт, что Курт не поведал ему об этом месяцами ранее.

— Мы никогда не рассматривали это как вариант, — сказал он.

— Тебя это так отвращало, что ты даже не упоминал это как твёрдое нет, — проговорил Курт, в голосе читалось отвращение к себе. — Тебе даже и в голову бы не пришло, что я окажусь настолько больным, чтобы захотеть подобное.

 _О Курт_.

— Неправда. Ты не… больной из-за того, что хочешь это. Может, если бы тебя и в правду изнасиловали в прошлом, — может, тогда бы я мог понять, — но это всего лишь сны, Курт. Фантазии. Возможно, потемнее большинства, но всё равно лишь предмет твоих подсознательных мыслей. Ты доверился мне с ведением такого образа жизни; почему ты не мог довериться мне и с этим?

По щекам Курта заструились слёзы:

— Я не знал, как попросить.

— В кровать, пожалуйста, — приказал Блейн с усталостью в голосе. Он, пускай и не хотел, терял все оставшиеся силы под тяжестью того, чем они только что занялись и что Курт ему высказал. На данный момент для Блейна это было практически слишком. Он, конечно, за время своего такого образа жизни совершал многие вещи, которые можно было бы счесть жестокими, но никогда не обыгрывал ничего настолько тёмного — и не знал, получилось ли бы у него. Но главное заключалось в том, что сегодня ему не предоставили выбора, а так нельзя.

Блейн проследил за тем, как Курт вскарабкался на постель и уселся на матрасе на колени. Обвязка всё так же красовалась на нём в целости и сохранности, и Блейн не мог не насладиться всплесками цвета, что оставили за собой на молочной белизне его полуголого тела все следы и укусы.

— Ложись, — сказал он Курту, после чего присоединился к нему на кровати, устроившись в достаточной близости, чтобы разделять тепло, однако не дотрагиваясь. В нормальной ситуации Блейн бы не воздержался от физического контакта после столь насыщенного вечера, однако поведение было до того отвратительным, а нарушение правил с обоих сторон до того абсолютным, что стандартные правила попросту невозможно было применить.

— Пожалуйста, прости меня, — произнёс Курт.

— Я прощаю, — ответил Блейн, ибо это являлось неотменной частью движения вперёд и оставления неприятных вечеров позади. — Но это не из тех вещей, о которых я забуду наутро, пожав плечами, Курт. Что ты сделал, было… до боли несправедливо. И тот факт, что я не остановил ни тебя, ни себя… покинет меня ещё очень нескоро.

— Я понимаю. Я… люблю тебя, так сильно, я просто…

Потянувшись, Блейн запустил Курту в волосы пальцы. Он был совершенно точно уверен, что ни разу не прикасался сегодня к его затылку, поэтому эта область как минимум должна была остаться без синяков.

— Нет ничего, _ничего_ , что мы не могли бы обсудить. Ты можешь спросить меня любое, что придёт тебе в голову, и я не стану тебя осуждать. Откажусь, но не стану судить, — сломался под конец его голос. — Ты понял меня? Так сильно я тебя люблю.

Курта начало трясти, и Блейн не удержался, положив руку поверх его обвязанного тела.

— Уже почти утро. Поспи часик или два, и потом мы тебя осмотрим. И поговорим ещё.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Курт. — Хорошо, Блейн.

*

В свете дня всё казалось каким-то отдалённым и ломаным; Блейна охватило желание позаботиться ровно настолько же сильно, насколько его охватила тошнота. В конечном итоге «позаботиться» всё же выиграло (как и всегда выигрывало), и он провёл целое утро проверяя каждый миллиметр тела Курта на присутствие повреждений и даже проинспектировав прямую кишку, удостоверившись, что никакого долговременного ущерба нанесено не было. Вблизи Курт выглядел целым и невредимым; и на худших кровоподтёках Блейн чередовал пакеты со льдом и горячей водой.

Это, скорее, разговоры, что последовали за этим, дались им с трудом.

Отыскав свои старые записи с самых первых сеансов Курта, Блейн, всё ещё чувствуя себя немного шатко, сказал Курту пройтись по ним и объяснить природу желаемой им ролевой игры, каждую её деталь — начиная со слов, которые хотел услышать, заканчивая тем, что он хотел увидеть в конце. Отвечая на все эти вопросы, Курт так взбудоражился, что ему пришлось опуститься на колени, лишь бы сохранять спокойствие, но в конце концов они через это прошли.

Когда всё было сказано и сделано, у Блейна словно камень с души свалился. По крайней мере, они это теперь обсудили. По крайней мере, оно было теперь между ними двумя. Слова были на бумаге, пускай и шокирующие.

— Я не могу пообещать тебе, что у меня получится, — признался в конце Блейн. — Но, принимая во внимание наш недавний прогресс, я также не могу утверждать, что это невыполнимо. Ты… — выдохнул Блейн. — Ты сделал что-то с той частью меня, которая посчитала бы немыслимым даже то, чем мы занялись вчера — да. Но сказать тебе, что я могу, что я смогу — нет. Я просто не могу, Курт.

— Я понимаю, — сказал Курт на коленях, подняв на Блейна этот взгляд, перед которым невозможно было устоять. — Я… не хочу никакого предварительного планирования. В плане, если ты решишься. Без предупреждения. Оно должно быть… как если бы в реале, и если у тебя никогда не получится прийти к этому, я подожду. Я с радостью подожду. Сам факт того, что ты рассматриваешь такое… так много для меня значит. И игр с болью достаточно. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы их было достаточно.

И, в течение последующих месяцев, их было достаточно. Они вплетали их в расписание своих выходных, подобно любым другим парам, планировавшим поход в магазин. С ростом уверенности и способностей Блейна, с обогащением их запаса игрушек и умений Курта полностью отдаваться боли и получаемой от неё разрядке, тревожащие сны и кошмары вновь поубавились до терпимого уровня. Курт вновь научился спать по ночам и, даже если бывали утра, когда Блейн замечал, как Курт сдирал нижнее бельё со своего липкого паха или же самостоятельно дрочил в душе, дабы не признаваться лишний раз в природе своих сновидений, в этом не было ничего страшного: не к каждой проблеме прилагалось простое решение, и Блейн был счастлив поработать над ним.

*

И всё-таки Курту была несомненно присуща более тёмная сторона. Всегда. Блейн не мог этого отрицать. Ещё с самого начала Курта заводили психически нездоровые вещи. Привлекало применение силы. Возбуждали жестокость и абсолютное доминирование. И, чем бы Блейн себя ни занимал, у него никак не получалось выкинуть мысли об этом из головы. С тех пор они ещё ни разу не поднимали этой темы, и это сводило его с ума.

Блейн успел пристраститься к используемой им замене (в основном состоявшей из бесконечного жёсткого секса с завязыванием глаз и применением наручников), привык к ролевым играм и намёкам на недобровольность — со временем и с познанием того, что именно это могло даровать Курту.

Курт получал блаженную разрядку от разыгрываемого ими насилия или жёсткого обращения. В теории разница между ролевой игрой и настоящим принуждением являлась для них обоих чёткой гранью; однако теория, казалось бы, не имела особого значения, когда Курт, оседлав Блейна верхóм, связанный и с кляпом во рту, трахал его при помощи только собственного торса, пока брюнет подстрекал его грязными словечками типа: «Так-то, потаскушка. Вперёд скакать на моём члене, выжми из него всё что можешь, и, может, тогда я тебя отпущу, а?» — и так далее, и тому подобное, — вещи, которые Блейн бы ни в жизнь не подумал, что когда-либо заставит себя произнести.

Грани смывались.

Они попробовали удушение. У Блейна не находилось слов, чтобы описать, каково это: держать Курта так близко, зажав ему глотку и находясь в полном контроле над дыханием своего саба; лишить юношу кислорода, а в последствии резко заполнить его лёгкие воздухом, пустив по всему телу охмеляющие волны удовольствия. В первый раз, когда Курт кончил сразу же после пары подобных мгновений, Блейн принялся озверело трахать его вымученные рот и горло до тех пор, пока оба парня не превратились в жалкое, содрогающееся всхлипами нечто. Курт остался на коленях ещё часами выцеловывать и вылизывать блейновский обмякший член, щупая оставленный на шее ободок следов с таким зачарованным, ублажённым почитанием.

Блейн разучил более усовершенствованные техники завязывания узлов, дабы покидать Курта в самых затруднённых позициях, фиксируя его конечности в удобном, но далеко не из лёгких положении, оставляя Курта наедине со своим дыханием, а также повязкой на глазах или кляпом во рту (временами и тем, и другим) на продолжительные промежутки времени по нескольку заходов. После чего от Курта оставалась масса бесформенная, но зато ласковая: выходил из сабспейса с довольным постаныванием, целовал Блейна, выдыхал признания в любви и счастливо почёсывал бледные синяки от узлов.

По окончанию они начали проводить всё больше времени за прикосновениями, разговорами и объятиями; Курт словно распускался под ним, рядом с ним, над ним; достигая непостижимого им до сих пор уровня релаксации; удовлетворение читалось в каждом изгибе его мускулистого бледного тела.

Казалось бы, необходимость в острых ощущениях даже поугасла с монотонным повторением накалённых сцен. На первый взгляд можно было даже решить, что жажда Курта одного-единственного сценария, который Блейн так и не сумел ему подарить, попросту испарилась. Но Блейн прекрасно знал, что это было не так. Она всё ещё присутствовала, просто таилась глубже. Всплывала наружу по тому, как Курт постоянно нуждался в одиночестве, сабспейсе или же оргазме после каждой случайно просмотренной ими по телевидению или в кинотеатрах сцене об изнасиловании.

И никогда оно не ограничивалось только сексуальным аспектом — что-то было в этом такое, задевающее Курта эмоционально, психологически — в самой глубине, докуда Блейн не мог добраться. Если ему что и должно было быть по силам, так это понимать проделки сознания, однако за неимением прошлой истории насилия он не мог объяснить эффект, столь сильное впечатление, под которым Курт находился в плену у этой единственной фантазии. Назвать сие кинком было бы омерзительно упростить, также как и оскорбить по множеству разных причин, и всё же…

Блейн просто не мог дать этому название.

Достав свои записи с того утра, Блейн перечитал весь подробно пересказанный Куртом сценарий от и до, начиная с записанного дрожащим почерком начала и заканчивая оставленной под списком вынесенных ключевых моментов подписью и датой, что свидетельствовали о его соглашении на ролевую игру; и к тому времени, когда Блейн дошёл до конца, его дрожащие пальцы трясли перед глазами бумагу, а сам он действительно раздумывал над этим. О том, что сделает. Когда, и где, и как, и Курт…

Курт нуждался в этом. Всегда нуждался.

В конце концов, всё сводилось именно к этому; и чувствовалось Блейну, что будет сводиться всегда.

*

Сказав Курту, что уезжает на выходных в командировку, Блейн собрал вещи и переночевал в отеле, подъехав следующим вечером обратно к дому и припарковавшись на их улице. Преодолев пешком намеренно оставленное им расстояние в две мили, Блейн задержался ещё на какое-то время от дома вне поля зрения.

Он провёл целый день подготавливаясь: на нём чёрная одежда и маска на лице. Занимался медитацией всю оставшуюся половину дня, читая, перечитывая и запоминая наизусть все желанные Куртом слова. Повторяя себе, что каждая маленькая деталь, которую ему предстояло сегодня исполнить, являлась ничем иным, как предметом мечтаний Курта. Напоминая себе, что эта фантазия послужила зачатком половине их теперешней интимной жизни: каждая игрушка в комоде, каждая игра с болью, каждое связывание, грязное слово, каждый раз, что Блейн вжимал или втрахивал Курта в матрас, душил или порол до пылающей красноты — всё возвращалось к этому единственному сну.

Сну, что, прежде всего, послужил причиной их знакомства.

Ежели Блейн сумеет сделать это для Курта, _с_ Куртом, то воплотит в жизнь его заветную фантазию о полном раскрепощении. Абсолютном отказе от контроля. Страх, боль и угрозы причинения вреда с гарантией никакого действительного вреда. Полное освобождение. Настоящее, исчерпывающее освобождение.

Не это ли Блейн всегда хотел ему подарить?

Андерсон приближался к дому, сердце уже ускоряло свой ритм, а слова Курта роились в голове:

_Я один. В этом суть. Неважно где: будь то наземная парковка, подземная парковка, машина или дом — я всегда один. Уязвимый. Он взламывает замок, распахивает дверь, разбивает окно. Что бы не встало у него на пути ко мне, он пойдёт на всё._

Блейн знал, что Курт спал. Слава богу, ему не пришлось ничего разбивать, чтобы пробраться внутрь, — вместо этого он лишь прокрался на цыпочках, словно ночной вор. Стоявший у Блейна в ушах пульс к этому моменту уже заглушал собой всё вокруг. Не смотря ни на что, Блейну не терпелось — буквально не терпелось — войти в эту роль, сыграть персонажа, которым Курт вожделел, которого ждал так долго.

_Он хватает меня. Я сопротивляюсь, но он такой сильный. Укрощает меня. Сгребает руки и ноги. Что-то в нём просто… высасывает из моего тела все силы. Его присутствие само по себе абсурдно. Но, нравится оно мне или нет, он находится прямо рядом со мной, и всё, что он хочет, — всё, за чем он пришёл, — я. Он хочет воспользоваться мной. Хочет овладеть мной и ему совершенно плевать, хочу ли я его. И в этом есть что-то такое удивительно элементарное. Но я всё равно сопротивляюсь._

Посапывая на блейновской стороне кровати, Курт свернулся калачиком в большой ему андерсоновской майке и боксёрах, а также ошейнике, в котором Блейн его оставил (Курт всегда ощущал себя так во время блейновских отъездов спокойнее), — а так это могла быть любая ночь у них дома.

Пока Блейн стоял там, у подножия кровати, всё для него внезапно обрело некую кристальную ясность. Это — роль. У него получится. Он сможет примерить на себя этого персонажа. Ради Курта. Ради своего саба.

Такого прекрасного, сильного, мужественного создания, свернувшегося на этих простынях. Блейн желал Курта всем своим нутром, на таком инстинктивном, глубоком уровне, не требовавшим никаких объяснений или раздумий. Член затвердел от одной лишь мысли об этом теле под телом Блейна, позволив похоти захлестнуть брюнета с головой. Было единственным, о чём он думал, хватая Курта.

Курт был силён. Колотил руками и ногами словно молотками, а горло разрывал в режущих ухо криках. Блейн был сейчас как никогда благодарен тому факту, что они жили за городом.

_Что бы я ни делал, он всегда сильнее. Ни на запах, ни на слух, ни по ощущением он не напоминает мне никого определённого. На нём всегда маска, так что, в любом случае, я никогда не вижу его лица. Иногда я могу уловить намёк на цвет его волос, тон кожи — но лишь намёк: на нём никогда нет ни одного открытого участка кожи. В конечном итоге он выжимает из меня все силы, потому что я барахтаюсь до последнего. Но потом у меня просто не остаётся на это энергии, и я оказываюсь у него в плену. В тесном месте, на полу или на кровати — где бы мы ни были; это не имеет значения, так как по-любому будет жёстко. И так будет всегда, вне зависимости от того, мягкая ли поверхность, твёрдая ли она, знакомая, незнакомая. Ему безразличен я со своим удовольствием. Он просто хочет мной овладеть, затолкать своё семя в глубину моего тела. Такая упрямая, почти даже необдуманная цель. И мне известно. Известно ещё с той самой секунды, когда он хватает меня. Я знаю._

Одного удара тыльной стороной руки оказалось достаточно, чтобы поумерить пыл Курта. После этого он перестал дрыгать ногами, и Блейн живо на них сел, вцепился ему в ошейник и вдавил его туловище в кровать, расправляя тело Курта на все сто восемьдесят градусов. Распластавшегося на спине его было проще сохранять в бездействии.

Тот обезумело заскулил, хныча, рыдая: «Не надо, пожалуйста,» и «Боже мой, боже, нет, нет, не надо так со мной, умоляю, я дам тебе всё, что захочешь,» и так далее и тому подобное, снова и снова, пытаясь достучаться своими мольбами до здравого рассудка Блейна. Но Блейн уже пропал. Слишком погрузился и не собирался возвращаться. Ни шагу назад, пока он с этим не покончит.

Вытащив из кармана компактный ножик, Блейн распорол лицевую сторону майки на Курте. При виде сверкнувшего лезвия и звуке разрезания ткани Курт закричал по новой. К моменту, когда майка была раскромсана и сорвана Блейном с его торса, юноша содрогался в безудержных всхлипах, на что Блейн прижал плоскость лезвия к его горлу, замахнулся другой рукой и врезал ему снова:

— Заткни рот, сука, — прорычал он.

— Умоляю, — всхлипнул Курт. — Нет.

Он был белый как лист. Обтягивающий глотку чёрный ошейник ярко контрастировал на фоне белоснежной кожи. Содрав с бёдер Курта нижнее бельё, Блейн не позволил себе даже краем глаза взглянуть на его каменную эрекцию, свидетельствующую о получаемом им от всего происходящего удовольствии. Сейчас это не имело — не могло иметь — значения. Блейн провёл плоской поверхностью ножа Курту вниз по ключице, обвёл соски и спустился по рёбрам, смакуя каждый скулёж и испуганный рывок.

— Пожалуйста, не причиняй мне боль.

Блейн не причинял. Лишь проследил лезвием каждый сантиметр его тела, не задевая им его плоть даже близко, но подпитывая иллюзию того, что он бы мог — и может, с такими же успехами.

Блейн был возбуждён просто _болезненно_.

_Он сплёвывает себе на руку, смачивает себя и… трахает меня. На коленях, на животе, лицом в подушку, бетон, или гравий, или траву — где бы он меня ни брал. Жёстко и неумолимо. Удерживает мои руки и ноги, рычит свои грязные словечки, и насилует, и насилует, и я ненавижу его, даже когда член коченеет, реагируя на него, даже когда я кончаю снова и снова от него, долбящегося мне в простату. По окончанию он оставляет меня липким, истерзанным и полным его спермы._

Вцепившись Курту в волосы, Блейн резко потянул, чуть ли не за кожу на затылке, оторвав его плечи от постели и воспользовавшись своей хваткой, дабы перевернуть Курта на живот, коленом вторгаясь меж его стиснутых ног, где встретил сопротивление:

— Раздвинул, блядь, ноги, — приказал он зловещим низким голосом, снова надавив и снова встретив сопротивление. Тогда решил надавить ножом на шею — именно туда, где линия волос граничила с кожей, — приговаривая: — Сейчас вскрою твою блестящую кожу к хуям и выебу тебя в любом случае, так что делай, что говорят. Можешь насладиться и невредимым, шлюха такая.

Курт содрогался на кровати, торс окончательно изнемог от рыданий, и он позволил Блейну влезть ему между ног. В кармане у того имелся наготове открытый тюбик лубриканта — не мог же Блейн пойти на действительное физическое причинение боли Курту — и, втихаря выдавив себе на ладонь быстренько добрую порцию, Блейн всё же сымитировал плевок во благо фантазии Курта, в то время как последний не прекращал завывать: «Нет, нет, нет,» а Блейн — упрямо игнорировать его метание.

— Держу пари, одной слюны будет достаточно, да? — издевательски поинтересовался он, резко растопырив его ягодицы и безжалостно вогнав палец в сухой вход. — Эта слизкая дырочка, небось, всегда растянута до предела: столько хуёв в ней побывало, могу поспорить. Вы, педики, никогда не умели с собой совладать.

— Только не так, — плакал Курт. — Прошу.

— Затрахаю твою попку до сáмой крови, потаскуха.

Блейн подтолкнул Курта практически до позы четверенек, дыша так тяжело, до того с головой окунувшись в эту фантазию, что едва мог различить что-либо в темноте: вокруг взрывались белые салюты вперемешку с какими-то тенями, а Курт всё ещё боролся с ним, хоть уже и слабо.

Блейн не дразнил и не ждал. Расстегнул штаны, выудил член из нижнего белья, толкнулся несколько раз в собственный кулак и без предупреждения вставил Курту — хоть и выжал преждевременно несколько капель спрятанной в ладони смазки, полив сперва пустое пространство между своей головкой и входом Курта, а потом и вдоль своего ствола, пока грубо загонял его вовнутрь. Это не избавит Курта от боли, но зато будет болеть не так сильно в течение, и в общей сложности не будет нанесено никакого существенного ущерба.

Плача, Курт изогнулся на матрасе в попытке высвободиться, приглушенно шепча вялое «нет», на что Блейн, вдавив его лицом в подушку, резко протолкнулся до самого конца.

— Вот так. Заткни свой ёбаный рот и прими мой член. Всё, на что вы, педики, годитесь — принимать члены. Так любишь — так получай удовольствие, а? Ну-ну, вот так. Попробуй выдоить из меня всю сперму, сука. Твою мать, какой узкий. Знаю, что хочешь этого, не пытайся блядь притворяться, что это не так, — воспроизводил он реплики с запалом, потерявшись в игре, потерявшись в испуганном содрогании и сокращении узкого колечка вокруг его члена — таком знакомом и в то же время совершенно чуждом сейчас.

Курт давился слезами, не прекращая попыток спихнуть с себя Блейна, но будучи налицо истощённым от игры и прилагаемых усилий; кроме того, Блейн знал, что Курт был возбуждён, елозя по простыням с широко разъехавшимися по ним ногами, и с принимающей неистовый ритм задницей, пока Блейн неумолимо в неё вбивался.

— Не кончай в меня, о _боже_ , сделаю всё, только… пожалуйста, не надо…

В спине Курт незаметно прогнулся и расслабился, что заставило Блейн мысленно задаться вопросом, как долго он погружался в сабспейс. Зрелище мгновенно подтолкнуло Блейна к оргазму: он понятия не имел, как долго мог продолжать в том же духе, учитывая, что тело Курта начало его поводить, а он обязался довести всё до конца.

Когда оргазм настиг, Блейн растянул его как мог: приподнявшись на коленях, стал размашисто трахать Курта вверх по матрасу и, резко раздвинув эти его вспотевшие, дрожащие ягодицы, наблюдал, как пульсировало основание его члена, пока он наполнял Курта своим семенем. Принудив себя досмотреть до конца, Блейн видел, как обмяк его член, как его широкий ствол выскользнул из распухшего входа Курта, и как последовал звучный поток смачно вытекшей из Курта спермы.

— Правильно, — выдохнул Блейн и вставил пальцы обратно внутрь, заставив Курта заскулить и сжаться вокруг них. — Грязный, как и весь ты.

Когда Курт, ослаблено упав на простыни, свернулся калачиком вокруг подушки, Блейн понял намёк. На этом моменте во сне Курт остаётся наедине со своим постыдным удовольствием: насильник не говорит по окончанию — просто уходит. На странность, это далось Блейну сложнее всего. Он собирался действительно, по-настоящему уехать — сесть в машину, доехать обратно до отеля и оставить в распоряжении Курта остаток выходных, — но не смог пересилить себя: Курт не указывал никакого определённого промежутка времени, в течение которого его нужно было оставить в одиночестве, и поэтому Блейн счёл свой выбор технической формальностью. Прогулявшись обратно по улице, он залез в машину, подъехал к дому, заглушил двигатель и просидел так какое-то время в полном бездействии, вспотевший и оцепенелый. Правда заключалась в том, что он не мог пошевелиться. Сидел как вкопанный, уставившись на их дом так, будто приехал по ложному адресу.

Но он — _оно_ было не так уж плохо, по сравнению с его ожиданиями. Это было тяжёлой ролью, но он ощутил пробежавшийся по телу Курта трепет разрядки. Чувствовал, как его пробила дрожь и как он кончил. Ощущал, как быстро и глубоко он ушёл в сабспейс. Как он мог отказать Курту в чём-то столь насыщенном? Но, тем не менее, Блейн находился в состоянии шока. Поэтому просидел там целый час, если не больше, чувствуя себя физически отвратительно и эмоционально выжатым, пока на террасе не зажёгся свет, и его взгляду не открылся вышедший наружу Курт, что, укутанный в халат и в пижамных штанах под низом, пересёк газон.

Что-то скрутило его живот в узел. Как он мог оставить Курта одного в течение столь долгого времени?

Блейн вышел из машины, ещё не успев подумать что сказать, о чём Курт излишне позаботился даже здесь, кинувшись ему в объятия и крепко вцепившись руками и ногами. Под тяжестью их веса Блейн попятился обратно к машине и, бережно прижав Курта к себе, уткнулся лицом ему в шею:

— Тебе бы лучше оставаться внутри, — произнёс он, едва ли отдавая отчёт словам, что слетали с уст. — Ты весь дрожишь.

— Ни разу в своей жизни не чувствовал себя таким растоптанным, — шумно выдохнул Курт куда-то ему в кожу.

— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты сумел объяснить мне это, — ответил Блейн.

— Ты был идеален.

— Я чувствую себя как… как какая-то неуравновешенная куча эмоций сразу. Не уверен, что… что смогу повторить.

— Мне кажется, что, возможно, я просто хотел убедиться, что ты мог это сделать, и всё тут, — сказал Курт, слегка отстранившись, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на него. — Понимаешь?

— Не знаю, — ответил Блейн. — Может. Я ведь обещал, что буду всем, в чём ты будешь нуждаться, так?

— Так, — вторил ему Курт, улыбнувшись, и Блейн не устоял и поцеловал его.

Они приняли до такой степени горячий душ, что вышли из него оба красные как раки, и самое смешное — им обоим был необходим уход, да так сильно, что они чуть ли не прыснули от незнания с чего начать.

— Ляжем в постель? — предложил Курт.

К своему облегчению Блейн обнаружил, что Курт поменял постельное бельё, вплоть до наволочек.

— Всё жду, когда почувствую себя хуже, чем чувствую себя сейчас, — признался Блейн, обернув всё тело вокруг Курта столь же тесно, сколько Курт льнул всем телом к нему. Обоих до сих пор немного потрясывало, а Курт, в свою очередь, смотрел стеклянным взглядом и по ощущениям словно порхал где-то в облаках.

— И я тоже, вроде того? — проговорил Курт, ютясь ближе к Блейну. — Я… мы обговорили всё в таких деталях — в плане, я знал, что это был ты, с той самой секунды, когда ты меня схватил.

— Мне не… понравилось обращаться с тобой так. Но мне понравилось, как это на тебе сказалось. Я знал, какой это оказывало на тебя эффект, — и этого мне было достаточно, чтобы не отступать.

— Ты был невероятен, — повернувшись, Курт прижался поцелуем к его челюсти. — Боже, да ты… звучит смехотворно, но ты был лучше самóй фантазии, если такое возможно.

Блейн не мог не залиться краской от такого комментария, пускай и ощущал себя всё ещё сотнями миль не здесь.

— Как думаешь: возможно ли, что тебе перестанет сниться подобный сценарий? Так как ты в нём поучаствовал?

— Оно становилось лучше — по мере наших экспериментов с игрушками, — заметил Курт, ластясь теснее в его объятия. — И, думаю, это что-то поменяет. Я просто… мне кажется, мне просто нужно было расширить границы, понимаешь? Убедиться, что мы можем всё. В буквальном смысле всё. И что ты всё равно будешь любить меня и хотеть меня, даже если это было бы чем-то очень непростым.

— Я люблю тебя и хочу тебя с каждым днём всё больше, чем бы мы не занимались, — прошептал Блейн, сжав в пальцах каштановые волосы.

— Тогда я в порядке, если ты в порядке, — ответил Курт, нежно его поцеловав.

— Я буду, — пообещал Блейн. — Ради тебя. Всегда.


End file.
